DELSIN DRAGNEEL: THE DRAGON BORN
by Delsin Jaeger
Summary: His name is Delsin Dragneel. He and Natsu share some things, but unlike Natsu, Delsin was actually born and raised by Igneel, the fire dragon. In dragon slayer tradition, those who train under the same dragon is considered brother/sister. the setting has been placed 5 years after Natsu died, while trying to battle, Acnologia. join Delsin as he goes on a quest to find the truth.


**DELSIN DRAGNEEL**

"UGH!" I grunted as the beast slammed his tail into me. I held on tightly, When the tail went up high to slam me down to the ground, I looked for my blue friend, "HAPPY!" I gestured toward him; "AYE SIR!" he flew toward me and then grabbed me just in time before the tail went down, smashing the ground to bits. I wiped at my mouth when we were up high, "Dang, that guy's tough." Happy agreed, "Aye, the weak spot is between the eyes, but we can't reach it." Then I got an idea, "Happy, drop me." He let go and I went flying, toward the monster. The monster fired several fire balls at me which I dodged in mid-air. When I was within range, I released my attack; "SWORD HORN OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" my body turned into a great, streak of fire and smacked the monster right between the eyes. It staggered for a moment, and then fell over on its side. When the dust settled, I pumped my fist, "Alright! We did it!" I yelled. Happy jumped next to me, "AYE SIR!" he said happily. We walked back to our guild, but it'll take us two days to get back, so we stopped at an inn. "Delsin, I'm hungry." He groaned. After we rested in our room for a while. I laughed, "Alright, let's get some food, I'll get you some fish," We headed down to the café, and sat at a table in the corner. We ordered, and then waited for our food. Happy's arrived first, so I waited for mine for a few more minutes longer. Then the door was busted open, I stiffened at the sound. That sounded like someone kicked it open. "Hey lady, get some food. NOW. Everyone else down on the ground." Every customer got down, completely terrified and muttering to themselves. But Happy and I ignored them. "Hey you, with the pink hair." he indicated toward me. I stood up and whispered to Happy, "Take your fish and eat under the table." He said cheerfully, "AYE!" he held his plate and took it to the floor. I stood with my back to them and said calmly, "you better leave before you get hurt." The bandits laughed, "For a weak one, you have guts." I turned around, "So, you going to leave?" there were three bandits, one muscular with a scar between the eyes, one with heavy metal objects at his waist, and last was shirtless with a scar cutting across his body. They drew their weapons and I stood in a fighting stance. The waitress came in at that moment, gasped, and gaped at the battle that was going to erupt. I said calmly, Ma'am, please go back." She turned and gladly walked away, quickly. We didn't move a muscle, then one guy swung a club at me and….. It shattered. He looked stunned at his broken club, "W-w-what?" I grinned evilly at him, "those don't work on me, nothing does." The leader charged and yelled, "We'll see about that!" he swung a large blade at me…. It broke. He was stunned. I sighed, "You guys just don't listen, do you?" I threw a right punch and sent the leader flying, effortlessly. He crashed through the wall, smashed a tree, and split a boulder in half, and then came to a stop when he hit a cliff. His companions looked at me in fear, when recognition dawned their faces. "Hey, I saw this guy somewhere before. The long, spiky pink hair, black jacket with that one sleeve torn off, the greenish, grayish eyes, there's no doubt about it. HE's…." his companion said shakily. "Y-y-you're Delsin Dragneel, Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer." I said angrily at them, "Leave or become dead meat." They stared fearfully at me, then turned and ran for it. I turned toward the customers and said, "All clear." The crowd cheered and thanked me; they were so nice that they gave me money (even though I tried to reject it) "WE'RE BACK!" I threw the doors open with a strong kick, a few days later. "WELCOME BACK!" said the whole guild. I cheerfully walked to where the master was and said, "Hey Gramps, I'm back." He smiled, "Hey, boy, how did it go?" I put my arms behind my head, "it was easy. The client was satisfied and gave us the reward." The master sighed, "That's good, and at least you didn't botch it up this time." "Hey!" I protested. Then I remembered something, "Oh yeah! I have something for you all!" I reached into my pack and pulled out a big package. "Hey Gray! I got you something!" The ice make wizard came over and picked up a staff with a big blade on the end. His eyes were surprised, "This is what I wanted this entire time! Thanks! I owe you." I waved my hand, "Naw, you don't owe me anything. I glanced at Erza Scarlet, "I also got you something." I pulled out a giant sword with a heavy and giant blade with a curved end. I handed it to her and said, "Here, you can complete that set you want to use so badly." She grabbed my head and hugged me, "Thank you, Delsin." "UGH! HARD!" I thought as my head slammed into her iron chest plate. I rubbed my head as I handed a book to Levy. "Here's that rare book you want." She grabbed the book and exclaimed, "WOW! Thank You Delsin." I grinned and said, "No problem." I sighed and cracked my back, "Well, I'm heading home, c'mon Happy." He raised his left paw and said his trademark, "Aye!" I turned and saw someone rushing toward me, and then jumped on me in a bear hug, "DELSIN!" My breath was taken away quickly, "UHHHHHHH!" I looked down and tried to see who hugged me, but couldn't, "L-l-l-lu…." Don't ever leave me without telling me Delsin." I grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Okay, but don't cut my air supply Lucy." The blond woman sheepishly untangled herself from me. I had gone on many S- class jobs. I took several, so I was gone for days, weeks, and months. I never told anyone, but the master so you can tell why everybody's happy to see me. She pouted at me "Okay, but promise?" I pinched her cheek happily, "Okay!" Lucy is my teammate; she's pretty awesome with those celestial spirits of hers. "Where are you going?" I rubbed my head, "Um….. Home?" she grabbed my arm lovingly, "No, time! Let's go!" she pulled me away really fast, that I had to run to keep up with her. I looked at to where my stuff was lying. "Happy! Can you take my….. Never mind." We entered the shopping center and went to many stores, especially clothing stores. Lucy tried on a lot of clothes, it was kind of boring. But it was fun hanging out with Lucy. When we paid for the clothes, we ran into Wendy and her exceed, Charles. "Hey Wendy, didn't know we would run into you." I grinned rubbing the back of my head. She bowed to me, "Hi Delsin, I didn't know you were back." The little white female exceed smiled and asked, "How did the jobs go?" "AWESOME!" I grinned even wider. "I succeeded all of them that I have enough to treat Lucy." Wendy asked, "Did you bring anything back?" I jolted up, "Wait Wendy, here." I handed her a book. "That book has sky-dragon magic spells you can use." I glanced at Lucy and said, "Well, we'll be going now. Bye." Wendy waved at us as we left. Charles sighed, "Don't they make a cute couple?" she asked Wendy. The sky-dragon slayer agreed. It got dark as we reached Lucy's house. I carried her stuff to her room, "Well goodnight, Luce." I said as I headed toward the door. "'Night." I opened the door and was about to close it when, she said, "Wait." I glanced at her and said, "Oh, I forgot." I turned, gave Lucy a hug, kiss on the cheek, Lucy did the same, and I left. I sighed happily with two hands behind my head, as I headed home. I woke up early, dressed in a fully red jacket, red sweats, flame headband, then started exercising. I ran around Magnolia 50 times, and then I did 555 push-ups, 10,000 sits ups, with my feet hanging by the cliff. Then I used my fire to get on top of the tallest point in Magnolia, which is the Fairy Tail guild. I balanced myself on one finger and balanced for 7 hours. Then I rested on the roof of a house I took off my jacket and soaked up the sun for 10 minutes. I had a really good dream, but then I had a dream seeing Igneel, he said, "You will become the king of the dragons and become the dragon god. You will one day become the predator of the world" Then I saw a swirly image appearing then it was revealed. I would have the power of a fire dragon. My transformation will be like that. I woke up with a jolt and looked at my hands and wondered, "Is that what I'm going to become?" I shook my head angrily, I didn't like it, and not when I had to do THAT. But I couldn't get the image out of my head, "Am I really that strong, am I that powerful, and most of all; am I the one that can become like him?" But then the horrifying moment was shattered, when I heard a shriek right behind me. It was loud and piercing, I wanted to run away. My ears were sensitive, really sensitive. But something about the tone in the shriek was familiar, plus the scent too. I turned quickly and saw Lucy standing there, holding the coverings of the window, blushing so hard that her face was crimson. I stared at her for a while. Then she threw a fit. "Delsin! Just what are you doing on my roof, with your jacket off?!" I told her, "Hey, I had a hard workout, and I'm hot, alright?" A few minutes later, I was at Lucy's table eating breakfast with her. I sat still unmoving, not in my usual talkative mood. Lucy seemed to notice pretty well. "Hey, Delsin what's wrong, you're really quiet this morning." I slowly looked at Lucy. "I have to ask you something." She looked me in the eye and nodded, "Go on…" I slowly started. "Have you ever met anyone that's a monster or will become one in the future?" She thought about it and said, "Well there's always your brother." I jolted and thought, "Oh, yeah. He showed his true powers to his comrades." I listened to Lucy, turns out that Natsu's power was the power of a true power of a fire dragon. He has revealed the power of the true form of a dragon slayer called dragon force twice, when he was alive. I thanked her and left. I had to get my mind off of the vision. So, I grabbed S-class missions at the guild hall, not bothering to look at the one that I chose. I left the guild by myself. I ignored everyone's shout of "Hello" to one another and me, but I got out of the guild and walked into the distance, not to be seen. That was my mistake and I wasn't going to be seen for 7 years. I sat in the train and looked over the missions. I stared out at the window with boredom. Then I glanced at the job and that caused me to snap to attention. The mission that I chose was to eliminate the king of the dragons: Acnologia. Then Igneel's words came back to me. "To fulfill, the prophecy, you must defeat the king." I put my face into my palms. It's happening; I'm going to become the world's predator. I then took a boat, headed toward my destiny. I glanced at the latest area where Acnologia was seen. I sat on the boat with witness taking me there. I sat back and thought, "What if I cheated destiny? Then everything would go the way I expect it to be. But it's a low chance that it'll happen. But I'll take the risk." Then the island came into view, I was dumfounded. "Tenrou Island? What's Acnologia doing there? The client answered, "I don't know, but I saw a look in his face. It looked like he was looking for something. Then the client landed on the edge of the island. As I stood on Fairy Tail's sacred ground, I said, "You are going to have leave, I'm afraid, you'll get hurt. The black dragon had killed millions, I bet he isn't afraid to kill two people." The client agreed and left by his boat. I set off into the island. This was peaceful, the creatures thrived and the trees were high in the sky. I made a small camp in the middle of the tree that stood out of the all. I rested for several days and thought about what made me happy. Then I heard feet running toward me one fine, hot morning. I glanced at where the source of sound was coming from, then….. Out popped a small figure with long blond hair. "Oh, Master Mavis. It's nice to see you again." The founder of Fairy Tail sat on the ground huffing and panting, so I gave her some water. She can still drink like normal human being, even though she was a spirit. "Oh, hey Delsin!" she said happily. She was like an average eleven year old. But she was really strong and powerful. She sat on a thick branch, and asked, "So, why are you here?" she asked. I hesitated and decided to tell her. It wasn't good when you upset the first master. "Acnologia." I said dead serious. The master did something surprising; she became dead serious instead of falling off the branch. "Are you sure?" she asked in a serious tone. I nodded, "Yes." Then a strong gust came out of nowhere then came with a loud roar, a dragon's roar. I glanced up and saw a large silhouette come down from the sky. I bared my sharp teeth with anticipation, "LET'S DO THIS!" I roared and ran toward the dragon. "Wait! Delsin!" Master Mavis yelled, but I was gone. I ran down the hill, feet pounding on the solid ground, body in full adrenaline. "This is the moment." I thought, "Time to take out the trash." I thought as I shot my fist into the stomach of Acnologia. BAM! It struck the dragon with full force. It drew breath from him, quickly. The black dragon staggered for a moment, saw me, recovered, and let out a mighty roar. I did the same. Then for the first time, I saw Acnologia transform into his human form. Even in his human form, he had dragon characteristics he was like a dragon but with long dark wavy hair and an evil grin.

"Well if it isn't the salamander." He said in a mocking tone. I clenched my teeth, "Why are you here?" He laughed wildly, "Well, would you like to know so badly." Then he looked at me with eyes full of malice. "For the power of the sky, fire, and iron dragon." I was shocked, "Why? Aren't you powerful already?" he laughed his signature laugh, "Do you think I can rule the world like this?" I lowered my head and tried not to break my voice, "Y-you..." I shook with fury, I looked at him, eyes transforming into slits, "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" then power erupted everywhere. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I roared with flames coming out of the ground around me. Acnologia looked around, "What is this?" he wondered. Then my body erupted in flames, and then died down. Smoke was coming off of my body, my eyes opened. Acnologia was shocked, "They're not human" the smoke faded away, revealing my true form. I was no longer Delsin Dragneel, but the most powerful being on earth. Then something came out of me and roared mightily. Then came inside of me and gave me power, that I have never imagined.

Then something in me clicked, the flames spread throughout my body then the flames were so intense that it formed into a dragon. Acnologia stared dumbfounded at my power, "So this is the power of a fire dragon slayer." He thought shaking with fear all over him. Then I roared a roar. A dragon's roar. A fire dragon's roar. Natsu's roar. Igneel's roar. Through it I heard igneel speaking to me. "Use the power, DELSIN!" Then it died down and what was left was me, smoke coming off my body, and in dragon force mode.

Then I disappeared… then appeared right behind Acnologia. I swung a right just as Acnologia turned to look at me. BOOM! The impact gave off a powerful sound wave, creating a gigantic crater in seconds. The dust cleared, with Acnologia standing in the middle. He looked around then up. He saw me coming down, with fire coming down on him too. "FIRE DRAGON… ROAR!" I yelled, with a rain of fire coming down on Acnologia. He dodged with surprising speed, but I caught up with him. Then he attacked with his breath, I deflected with my bare hands, then out of nowhere he was upon me and smashed me to the ground, then stepped on me, "You are finished? Boy?" Angered, I set my body aflame, burning him. I leapt to my feet and started my attack. I punched him once, twice, three times, then struck many, many times yelling, "YOU MADE INNOCENT PEOPLE TO SUFFER AND DIE!" I yelled eyes ablaze. "CRIMSON LOTUS: FLAME BARRAGE!" Then I threw my leg out and struck, "TALONS OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" with my leg aflame. It threw Acnologia across the entire island. I ran after the monster like the speed of light. I appeared right above his flying form. As time slowed down, I saw Acnologia beaten and raw face, he looked tired and beaten. But what showed more was: fear. I didn't care one bit, not with this much rage in me. Then I punched with great power, "IRON FIST!" I gathered a lot of power in my right fist. I glared at Acnologia and roared, "OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I came in contact with his chest, and then a white flash appeared, spread throughout the entire island. Then came the explosion, it shattered the perimeter within the battle. Acnologia was sky high when he mustered what power he had left, and charged his breath. He shot the attack, and then fell into the depths of the ocean. I was out of strength and could barely stand up. Tired, out of breath, bruises everywhere, and without any shirt, I knew I would take serious damage. Then I fell, blackness claiming me.

BACK AT THE GUILD…

Mirajane was searching frantically. She was looking for the job that Delsin had taken; he had left without checking with her. Then when she went to the S-class request, her eyes widened, "OH, NO! Don't tell me he took THAT job!" she ran back downstairs to tell the master. "MASTER!" The master looked at Mirajane, "Did you find what job he took?" she nodded, and said, shaking with fear. "The job was to exterminate Acnologia." The entire guild was shocked. "What?" "Wait, wasn't that the job that even Gildarts couldn't do?" the master shook with fear, and then said, "How-?" before he could finish his words, there was an explosion outside. The entire guild ran outside and saw fire and fire clashing. Then they saw a figure blasted into the sky, and shot down a ray of black flames. Then that was it. Nothing else showed signs of anyone alive. Everyone then concentrated to locate Delsin's magic power, but there was nothing. Gajeel was shaking, "There is no way he's dead!" "NO!" he lunged forward, but was held back by at least 5 wizards and 5 people. Gray was shocked, "No….. He can't be dead." He started crying, Delsin had been his best friend. Gray's memory looked back to when he and Delsin met. He thought that Delsin had been like his brother, but he wasn't like that. He wasn't noisy, loud, forgetting things a lot, and always looking for a fight. He was nice and cared for his friends deeply. He only fought when it had to come to that. He was the new light that made Fairy Tail strong. He was Fairy Tail 2nd light and what kept them going through dark times also. On the other side of the crowd, Lucy was shaking and crying as her beloved one was gone.

7 YEARS LATER…

The guild was silent, members weren't going on jobs, and they ate their meal silently. Then, there was a loud commotion at the door. The so called dragon gang has arrived. "Well if this isn't the most dumbest guild ever." The leader said evilly. The rest of the gang laughed. They went to most of the member and harassed them. The leader went to the master and said, "Where's the money?" the master said quickly, "We don't have it" there was a loud smack as the leader kicked the master to the ground. "Well. Give. Me. My. Money." He said kicking each time he said his words. The master grunted in pain. Then Lucy walked in at that moment and became increasingly frightened. The leader turned and said, "Well here she is. My money." Lucy tried to run, but was grabbed by the leader. "Now, now let's go." She looked at her guild mates and whimpered. As they walked near the entrance, they both heard a whooshing sound. Suddenly, something with 99 pounds of muscle and 10,000% of power in him rammed into the gang leader sending him flying. The figure then stood and started absorbing fire into his mouth and grabbed Lucy. When the smoke vanished, the figure was revealed. With no shirt on, black sweats, red Fairy Tail emblem, long and spiky red hair, and his dragon scale scarf, revealed Delsin Dragneel. He glared at where the leader's gang members. "No one ever touches Lucy like that." He said, eyes burning. The gang members' jaws dropped, and then they ran for it.

The entire guild was shocked and surprised at my appearance. I said with a wide grin, "Hey Fairy Tail."

I said letting go of Lucy. The guild was silent and shocked at the sudden appearance of me coming out of nowhere, and then erupted with a roar, "HEY! DELSIN'S BACK!" "YEAH!" they surrounded me and cheered and roared my name. Then I saw the master hurt on the floor. "Gramps!" I yelled getting out of everyone's grip. I ran over to the fallen form of the master. I nudged him with worry, "Hey, are you alright?" he stood up. "Y-yes, I'm fine." He looked me over and said, "You didn't get any older, did you?" I said embarrassed, "I guess." Then he looked closely at me, "But you are taller." "Boy, it makes me feel better to see you alright." Then I turned to Lucy. She slowly walked toward me, and then started running until she was in my arms. "Delsin…." she started I was suddenly nervous. "I'm sorry I left and was gone seven years, I was-"She looked at me with her eyes full of tears. "Please, don't ever leave me again!" her face was blurred with tears racing down her cheeks. I was about to say something, then nodded and said, "I promise." Then Happy joined in too. "DELSIN!" he said crying his eyes out. I smiled, "Hey Happy, you alright?" He kept on crying. I grinned, "Don't worry, I'm back." The entire guild looked on as Lucy, Happy, and I were locked in a tight embrace. "They're like a family." The master thought. "They look out for each other." After several hours of serious partying, I stretched. "Geez, I'm freaking tired." I got up from my table and said, "Happy, I'm going home." He flew after me, slowly. "Me too." He said rubbing his eye. Everyone watched as I exited the guild. I waved my hand lazily. "If you need me, you'll know where to find me." We walked slowly up the mountain, walked in my house, and fell asleep. I woke up after a refreshing sleep. I walked out of my house for my morning bath at the local bathhouse. As I sat in the hot tub, I started to slowly wake up. Then Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman joined me. "Hey Delsin." said Gray as he slid into the hot tub. Gajeel grumbled as he got in too. "Geez, why do you have all the fun?" Elfman got into the tub raised his fists, and said, "What you did was manly!" Gray leaned forward, "So can you tell us about the battle?" I plunged into how I fought Acnologia on Tenroujima Island, how he transformed into his human form, how I used dragon force to defeat him, and how I was unconscious for seven years. "Wow, we faced Acnologia and ended up like you too." I sighed and asked, "How's the guild? Has much changed?" Gray nodded, grimly. "Yeah, we're barely hanging on." Gajeel added, "Yeah, because you were gone, we're now the second fifth strongest guild of Fiore. We're barely hanging on because of me, Gray, Erza, Elfman, and Lucy." I nodded grimly, "How can we get back to number one?" Gray said, "The Grand Magic Games." I stood up, "Alright, I'm going to start training." As I walked away, Gajeel called to me, "But it's not until next month!" I stopped, and said, "That's why." I excited the bathhouse to start my training.

"HHHRRRAAAGGGHHH!" I yelled going into focus mode, slowing down time, taking down my opponents. I looked at my clenched fist and thought, "I'm getting the hang of the first's power." My memory flashed back to when I came back. Back after seven years. When I came into consciousness, I woke up finding the master standing over me, "Delsin! I'm glad you're alright!" the master exclaimed. I groaned and sat up, "What happened?" I looked around me and saw the destruction that I caused when battling Acnologia. "I saved you, so don't worry." I sighed and groaned as I cracked, almost my entire body. Then I remembered leaving the island, and then the first gave me a flame. "Here, eat this." I ate it, and then all of a sudden everything started moving slow. I glanced at my hands and asked, "What the hell is happening to me?" the first master explained that my future was dangerous without the power she had given me and I needed to control them to become stronger. Then I was back in the present. Then another round started with assassins, mercenaries, and bandits. I cracked my knuckles and said, "Alright, let's go." I threw a right punch, left punch, and an uppercut. Then I unleashed an array of magic attacks. "FIRE DRAGON!" I gathered my fire in my mouth, and then launched it. "ROAR!" then at that moment Lucy and Happy came into the training facility, saw me and watched me. I didn't even notice them come in. Suddenly, 100 enemies leapt into the air about to kill me, but I slowed down time. I move normally, while other people were slowed down in time. "WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I waved my hands in the air in a wing slash formation. I then released time and left the arena. Lucy and Happy were staring at the arena and were confused at where I was. "Huh? Where's Delsin?" I stood behind them and said, "Hey, where are you guys looking at?" They jumped 5 feet into the air, yelling and screaming. They turned and glared at me. Well, Lucy did most of the glaring and looked confused, while Happy looked really confused. "How did you get over here so fast?" I thought about it, then shrugged, "Hey, got dragon speed, strength, agility, hearing, attacks, and…." I thought for other things I have, "Other….. Stuff." Lucy giggled and Happy shook his head with his paw on his forehead, muttering how stupid I was. They waited for me to put on my clothes then headed toward the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy held my arm as we toward Fairy Tail, with Happy hovering behind us. (By the way, after I returned, Lucy proposed to me to be her boyfriend. Of course, I accepted). We walked in and she let go of me. We were trying to keep it a secret until the time was right to tell the guild. We sat at a table and chilled. Then Lucy drank her favorite drink too much. "D-D-Delsin?" she said drunkly. I held her steadily by the shoulders. "Hey Lucy, gets a hold of you." I looked around, hoping no one was looking. Then she looked at me with a THAT look. I shuddered, "Oh god no." "D-D-Delsin?" I gulped, "Uh, yeah?" she pointed at her mouth, "Kissh me." My eyes popped, "W-w-what?!" we do kiss, but when no one's looking, not even when Happy's around. "Uhhhhh….." she started crying. I started sweating, "Uh, hold up, don't cry." She looked up at me with a tearful face, "then why won't you kissh me?" I started to say something, and then sighed. "You really want it?" she nodded. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then I slowly moved closer toward Lucy then, kissed her. She held me close and tight. I did the same thing. But I didn't notice that one person with blue hair was watching us. At night, I carried her home with her; still drunk. I carried her to her room, laid her on her bed, and then turned to leave. I closed the door quietly and left. I came back to my house. I walked in, went to my room and slept. When I woke, I noticed that the Happy was gone; I guess he went to the guild. "Good." I thought, as I went outside. I glanced at the house and decided to tear part of it down. I decided to make it bigger.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…..

"UNGH! DAMMIT!" I scratched my head in frustration. "What the Hell?!" I had accidentally destroyed more of the house than I intended to do. "Oh, man!" I sighed and went for more wood planks. Several hours later, I had finished part of the broken house. I sat on a stump that was near a cliff, which overlooked Magnolia. I sat and drank some cold water. I sighed, as I leaned back. Suddenly, I heard footsteps come up from the path. I turned and listened, "Hmmmmm…" I thought, "Judging by the weight of the footsteps, and the pace, I'd say it's….." sure enough coming up the path was Lucy. She was running toward me with a tearful face. She ran and hugged me, I grabbed her by the shoulders and asked, "Hey, why you crying?" she looked at me with a tearful and… scared look, "The lookout t-t-t-towers….. They found a dragon within the perimeter of Magnolia." my eyes widened, "W-w-w-what?" I lowered my head. "Go." I said in a quiet, but a forceful voice. Lucy looked at me, hugged me and ran for it. I glared at the sky as a large shape descended from the sky, "So, you ready for another round, Acnologia?" I said angrily as a vein popped from my head.

I ran down the path, dodging her and there as civilians rushed for the safe house. I threw my jacket aside and roared, "ACNOLOGIA!" my power increased because of the flames of emotions. Angry flames swirled around me as I became….. Something else. I launched myself into the sky with anger in me. "CRIMSON LOTUS!" with my power in my two hands, I launched into the chest of Acnologia. "FLAME METEOR!" I thrusted my fist deep within Acnologia with such force, that he fell once more. I landed back on the ground, cracking the spot I landed on to bits. I glared at the creature, with hatred and anger. "This time…. You're going to die." I stood up and roared, "ACNOLOGIA! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(WILL DELSIN DRAGNEEL WIN HIS BATTLE AGAINST ACNOLGIA? OR WILL HE PERISH FOREVER? WILL HE LEAVE HIS FRIENDS BEHIND? WILL HE BECOME A DRAGON AND FULLFILL HIS DESTINY?  
FIND OUT IN: RETURN OF THE DRAGNEEL)


End file.
